A mi querida hermana
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: En este short fic trato de mostrar los pensamientos y sentimientos de Kohaku cuando luchaba por librarse del control mental de Naraku, y sus pensamientos siempre estuvieron dirigidos a Sango. Disfrutenlo.


**A mí querida hermana**

_Este pequeño one - shot presenta los pensamientos de Kohaku cuando luchaba por liberarse del control mental de Naraku y recuperar sus dolorosos recuerdos. Fue parte de un concurso de drabbles en FFL y, aunque no gané, recibí felicitaciones por él. Hice algunas modificaciones para presentarlo en este foro. Recordemos que personajes e historia original son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo únicamente lo uso por diversión. Saludos._

En medio de la oscuridad nocturna, en una gran propiedad perteneciente a un noble terrateniente, ubicada en las cercanías de lo que fue el monte Hakurei, se divisa la silueta de un muchacho. Parece sumido en sus pensamientos. Se agarra firmemente la cabeza, como si le doliera. Su memoria divaga entre imágenes que no son muy claras… sólo una se le muestra nítida. Es la imagen de una dulce joven de cabellera castaña y delicados rasgos. No recuerda quien es, pero sabe que es parte importante de su vida. A ella nunca pudo sacarla de su memoria y, en los breves momentos cuando Naraku lo obliga a ver acontecimientos dolorosos del pasado, ella esta ahí, derramando lágrimas por él, es un día triste lleno de desgracias.

Sus palabras internas se dirigen precisamente a ella: "No se si puedas entenderme, yo aun no entiendo por qué. ¿Qué ocurrió? No lo recuerdo bien, hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo desde ese día… lo he perdido en mi memoria. Me parece que morí junto con los demás, y te cause un gran dolor."

Aguanta el llanto que pugnaba por salir de sus ojos, se aleja un poco más para no despertar a los sirvientes de ese palacio, los cuales duermen tranquilamente sin imaginar la desgracia que se cernía sobre sus cabezas. "Ahora ya no tengo idea de quien soy en realidad, ni de todo lo que ha pasado. Sólo se que una fuerza extraña me obliga a realizar… actos que no quiero." siguió platicando con la bella joven, en el interior de su cabeza la veía llorar, llorar como siempre que él se alejaba de ella. "Como el enfrentarme a un Daiyōkai, el herir a una niña, el hacer que te preocupes más y más por mí… ¡Cómo me gustaría que ese ser despreciable me hubiera dejado morir para ya no tener que angustiarte! Pero estoy atado a su voluntad, y no he encontrado la forma de huir de esta tortura."

El tiempo pasó y el muchacho ha recuperado lentamente la memoria. Ha recordado sucesos pasados, sucesos de los que está arrepentido. Su padre, su hermana, sus amigos… a todos les falló, a todos los traicionó y se puede decir que a todos los mató, aunque ella aun sigue con vida y lo busca desesperadamente. Sabe que ha hecho muchas cosas terribles, y sólo busca la forma de remediarlas. Él cree que lo mejor que puede hacer es sacrificar su vida, con tal de matar a ese engendro que lo ha utilizado para sus sucios trabajos. Ya sabe como lograrlo, esta consiente de lo que implica. Lo que le sigue pesando en el alma es el dolor de su hermana.

Aunque Sango esta acompañada, tiene grandes amigos y un hombre que se ve que la quiere mucho más que a si mismo, no puede dejar de pensar y sufrir por su pequeño hermano Kohaku, y recordar todas las cosas horribles que Naraku ha hecho con él. 

¡Hermana! — un grito ahogado salió de su garganta al verla decidida a protegerlo de las ratas monstruo, las cuales lentamente los devorarían.

¡Kohaku! — a ella no le importó el morir y se abalanzó sobre él, cubriéndolo con su frágil y bello cuerpo, mientras los ojos se le arrasaban de lágrimas. 

La flecha de Kikyō, la poderosa sacerdotisa que quiere destruir a Naraku, rompió el campo que protegía el nicho de esos seres, e Inuyasha lo destruyó para así acabar con esas inmundicias. Miroku suspiró aliviado pues, con ellos debajo de las bestias, no pudo utilizar el "Kazaana" para absorberlas. Su amada y el hermano de ésta ya estaban a salvo. Sango tenía heridas muy graves, pero reaccionó casi al momento y le acarició el rostro al muchacho mientras le sonreía dulcemente, preguntando con ternura sin preocuparse por su propio estado:

Kohaku, ¿estás bien?

Él no pudo contestar… no podía delatarse aun, pues se sabía vigilado. De un salto huyó de su hermana con el corazón compungido. "No puedo estar contigo todavía," pensó aguantando las ganas de llorar por ella "sino Naraku acabaría conmigo antes de que yo consiga destruirlo".

¿Quién es esa mujer? — le preguntó Hakudoshi cuando se lo llevó.

No quiso responderle.

Kohaku ha tomado una decisión y no piensa echarse hacia atrás. Huye de Naraku a la primera oportunidad… el despreciable engendro no hizo más que utilizarlo para lastimar una y otra vez el corazón de su hermana. Encontró primeramente la protección de la gran sacerdotisa Kikyō y después, a la muerte de ella, se une al gran Señor Sesshōmaru, esperando poder acabar de una vez por todas con ese miserable.

Nadie dudaría nunca que valiente no era… estaba dispuesto a entregar nuevamente su vida para así preservarse de la condenación eterna por todas las barbaridades que cometió. Y sobre todo, devolverle a su hermana la paz en su dulce corazón, al saber que su alma fue salvada. Sango sería feliz con el monje y nunca dejaría de rezar por Kohaku, su pequeño y valiente hermano.

_Nota: Por suerte Kohaku no murió aunque Naraku le quitó el fragmento que lo mantenía con vida… fue bastante fuerte esa escena en la que le atraviesa el cuello con uno de sus asquerosos trozos de carne, y el dolor de Sango fue terrible, verlo morir en sus brazos y no poder hacer nada. Afortunadamente Kikyō valoró más la vida del jovencito que el cumplimiento de su propia venganza… por ello también pudo descansar en paz. Y esa es la razón por la que no me agrada que pongan a Kikyō como si fuera una maldita… fue un alma en pena que al final encontró la paz, y entendió que ella e Inuyasha no estaban destinados a vivir juntos. Sango y Miroku tuvieron mucho que agradecerle a la miko._


End file.
